1920-21 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1920-21 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior series: =''Group Play= Group 1 'Section A' 'Section B' 'Cornwall' (only team) 'Group Final' ''2 games total goals Cornwall beat Queens University 7 goals to 6. Group 2 'Section A' (1-1, 0-2, 6-1, 2-3) 'Section B' (2-5, 9-2, 8-2, 3-4) 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Belleville beat Lindsay 7 goals to 5. Group 3 Group 4 'Section A' 'Section B' Section B Final 2 games total goals De La Salle Academy beat University of Toronto 9 goals to 5. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals De La Salle Academy beat St Michaels College 6 goals to 3. Group 5 Group 6 'Section A' Section A Final Sudden death *February 7 Dunnville 3 Port Colborne 2 @ Welland 'Section B' 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Hamilton Beavers beat Dunnville 12 goals to 5. Group 7 'Section A' (7-6, 3-2) London withdrew before play began. 'Section B' Blenheim (only team) 'Group Final' 2 games total goals *'Blenheim' 7 Woodstock 6 *Blenheim defaulted the second game. *'Woodstock' beat Blenheim. Group 8 Group 9-10 Group 11 Durham dropped out before play began. Group 12 'Section A' 'Section B' 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Collingwood beat Newmarket 15 goals to 8. Group 13 'Section A' (11-2, 7-9, 8-3, 8-3) 'Section B' Parry Sound (Only team) 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Midland beat Parry Sound 12 goals to 10. =''Provincial Playoffs= First Round ''2 games total goals Seaforth beat Woodstock 13 goals to 4. Stratford Midgets beat Owen Sound 10 goals to 3. Toronto Aura Lee beat Bowmanville 12 goals to 4. Cornwall beat Belleville 19 goals to 6, '''Collingwood beat Midland 11 goals to 5. Second Round 2 games total goals Stratford Midgets beat Seaforth 26 goals to 6. De La Salle Academy beat Hamilton Beavers 8 goals to 5. Cornwall beat Toronto Aura Lee 9 goals to 4. Note At this point protests uncovered several overage players on the Cornwall & Stratford Midgets teams. The players were suspended but their teams were allowed to carry on. The playoffs were reorganized. All the teams that Cornwall and Stratford Midgets had beaten were allowed back in. =''Reorganized Playoffs= Group 9-10 'Semi Final' ''Sudden death *February 23 Kitchener 6 Preston 2 @ Guelph 'Final' Sudden death *February 25 Stratford Midgets 8 Kitchener 0 @ Stratford First Round Sudden death *February 26 Toronto Aura Lee 6 Belleville 5 @ Whitby Quarter Finals 2 games total goals Cornwall beat De La Salle Academy 12 goals to 6. Collingwood beat Owen Sound 6 goals to 5. Sudden death *February 28 Stratford Midgets 9 Seaforth 1 @ Stratford *February 28 Queens University 3 Toronto Aura Lee 0 @ Trenton Semi Finals Sudden death *March 3 Stratford Midgets 6 Collingwood 3 @ Toronto *March 7 Queens University 6 Cornwall 1 @ Brockville Final 2 games total goals Stratford Midgets beat Queens University 7 goals to 3. Stratford Midgets advanced to the 1920-21 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. =''Team Photos= 20-21StMikesJuniors.jpg|St Michaels College =Game Ads= 20-21OHAJr5&4ATorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 4A & 5 @ Toronto 20-21OHAJrG4BTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 4B @ Toronto 20-21OHAJr4FTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 4 Final @ Toronto 20-21OHAJr2RTorontoGameAd.jpg|Second Round @ Toronto 20-21OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 20-21OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto =See Also''= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1921 in hockey